Warnet
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Jika bukan karena warnet, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah berteman seperti ini . Kurahashi Hinano - Okano Hinata . Indonesia!AU . Friendship . Shoujo-Ai di Omake (jangan baca omake jika tidak suka shoujo-ai) . Dedikasi untuk event : #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Dedikasi untuk event : #VALENTINEnoJIKAN

Kurahashi Hinano & Okano Hinata . Nakamura Rio nyempil banyak . Abang Yoshida nyempil dikit (?)

Friendship di awal . Shoujo-ai di omake (?) (ga juga sih /?) -jangan baca omake kalo ga suka shoujo-ai =w=)-

Indonesia!AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

* * *

Hari Minggu, jam 10 pagi. Di musim kemarau dengan cuaca yang cukup terik, terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu berjalan meyusuri trotoar. Dia adalah Kurahashi Hinano, seorang murid yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD. Tangan kanan membawa sebuah tas sewarna daun dengan beberapa buku dan uang di dalamnya. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat yang akan ditujuinya.

"Ukh.. Tempatnya dimana sih? Kata Rio di sekitar sini. Huh! Kenapa Bu Guru ngasih tugas harus diprint? Kenapa ga boleh ditulis tangan? Kan ribet harus ke warnet."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia melihat sebuah plang putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam. Q-Net.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Perlahan tangan mungilnya menggeser pintu berwarna hitam. Angin sejuk dari AC warnet berhembus. Sejenak ia terpana melihat banyak komputer di dalamnya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia ke warnet. Sebelumnya, jika ada tugas yang berhubungan dengan komputer, ia akan pergi ke rumah Rio. Namun sayang, hari ini sang sobat tidak ada di rumah. Mau tidak mau ia harus ke warnet untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Bang, di sini bisa ngeprint kan?"

"Bisa. Komputer nomor berapa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Adek mau main di komputer nomor berapa? Kan ada banyak komputer tuh."

"Yang mana aja deh."

"Yaudah, komputer nomor 13, ada di belakang. Berapa jam?"

"Ng.. 1 jam aja deh." Baru beberapa langkah Hinano meninggalkan tempat penjaga warnet, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali ke tempat tadi. "Bayarnya sekarang atau nanti?"

"Nanti aja, kalo udah selesai."

"Oh.. Ok."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mencari komputer yang dimaksud.

"Orang-orang di warnet berisik banget. Mereka main apa sih sampe heboh begitu? Tiga belas.. Tiga belas.. Ketemu!"

Hinano menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Dengan segera ia menyalakan CPU dan monitor.

"Ok. Saatnya mengerjakan tugas."

Membuka google, mencari artikel, mencari gambar, membuka microsoft word. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang. Terkadang ia merasa kesulitan karena ada beberapa situs yang isi artikelnya tidak bisa ia copy. Terkadang ia menggerutu, mulutnya berkomat-kamit karena anak-anak yang berisik saat mereka sedang bermain game online. Sesekali meregangkan tangan dan tubuhnya karena pegal. 45 menit kemudian, Hinano memanggil OP warnet dan meminta tolong untuk mencetak tugasnya itu.

"Masih ada sisa waktu, enaknya ngapain ya?" Berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Buka youtube aja!"

Hinano membuka situs youtube dan menonton video animasi favoritnya.

"Woy! Ada yang buka youtube ya? Nge-lag nih!"

Seorang anak perempuan tomboy marah ketika game yang sedang ia mainkan tidak berjalan. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari orang yang membuka situs youtube.

"Eh." Perempuan itu menepuk pundak Hinano. Hinano membalikkan badannya, melihat seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya. "Kalo di warnet jangan buka youtube dong. Bikin nge-lag tau."

"Nge-lag?"

"Yaelah nge-lag aja ga tau. Macet. Lu baru pertama kali main di warnet ya?"

"Iya."

"Pantesan.. Tutup dong youtube nya. Mending buka yang lain aja."

"Emang kenapa sih? Aku main di sini bayar kok."

"Kan tadi udah gua bilang, bikin nge-lag!"

"Tapi aku mau nonton video!"

"Lu boleh buka facebook atau situs game gitu, asal jangan youtube."

"Urusanmu sama aku udah selesai?"

"Belom! Lu tutup dulu youtubenya!"

"Ga mau!"

"Aelah.. Susah banget dah dibilangin."

"Kamu ngapain sih masih di sini?"

"Tutup dulu youtubenya!"

"Iya! Iya! Nanti!"

"Sekarang!"

"Woy! Lu berdua yang di belakang! Mending lu keluar aja daripada bikin ribut!"

"Maaf Bang.."

Hinano mengalah. Waktu untuknya bermain masih tersisa 10 menit lagi. Tapi karena suasana hatinya memburuk, ia pun mematikan komputer. Berjalan ke tempat penjaga warnet, mengambil tugas yang sudah dicetak, membayarnya, dan segera pulang.

* * *

"Rio, kemarin aku kesal banget."

"Kenapa?"

Waktu istirahat. Sebagian besar murid pergi ke kantin dan yang lainnya memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan bermain. Saat ini Hinano dan Rio duduk di bangku taman. Rio dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita dari sahabatnya itu.

"Oh begitu. Maaf ya, aku lupa bilang. Di warnet emang biasa seperti itu."

"Nih, Rio. Janji gua waktu itu. Minuman buat lu." Seorang anak perempuan datang dan menempelkan minuman kaleng pada pipi Rio.

"Hey. Kapan kamu di sini? Terima kasih ya."

"Ah, kamu!"

"Ah, lu yang kemarin!"

Sesaat Rio merasa ada kilatan di antara tatapan dua temannya.

"Ng.. Kalian udah saling kenal?"

"Ga kenal. Cuma tau wajah dan sifatnya yang nyebelin!"

"Lagian lu buka youtube kemarin!"

"Biarin aja!"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Rio menghela napas. "Nah, Hinano. Perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Okano Hinata. Dia anak kelas 5A. Hinata, ini teman sekelasku, Kurahashi Hinano."

"Huh!"

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berantem. Kan ga enak dilihat orang. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kalian baikan, ya?"

"Iya deh." Hinano mengulurkan tangannya. "H-Hinano."

Hinata memandangnya dengan sinis. "Gua ga sudi berteman dengannya."

"Hinata!"

"Hahaha. Maaf. Gua cuma bercanda." Hinata menjabat tangan Hinano. "Hinata."

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku marah ke kamu."

"Maafin gua juga karena udah ngebentak."

"Nah, gitu kan enak. Kalian udah kelas 5, jangan berantem karena hal sepele. Malu sama umur." Hinano dan Hinata menatap Rio dan segera mencubit si pemilik rambut panjang itu. "Aduh! Hey.. Kalian ngapain sih? Aw!"

* * *

Bel berbunyi nyaring, waktunya pulang. Anak-anak SD langsung menghambur ke luar kelas saat guru mereka sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Di antara mereka yang pulang, masih ada segelintir murid yang tetap berada di sekolah. Disebabkan oleh piket atau mendapat hukuman dari guru untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Hinano yang masih berada di kelas mendekati Rio.

"Rio~ Ayo pulang bareng."

"Maaf Hinano, aku dijemput. Aku mau pergi."

"Eh? Pergi lagi?"

"Iya. Kamu pulang sama Hinata aja. Kalian pulangnya searah kok..." Rio melihat ke luar kelas. "Hinata! Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri sumber suara.

"Ada apa Rio?"

"Kamu pulang sama Hinano ya? Aku ga bisa menemaninya pulang."

"Ok. Hinano, rumah lu dimana?"

"Di Jalan X."

"Oh. Rumah kita deketan. Rio, kita pulang duluan ya! Ayo Hinano."

"I-Iya. Dah Rio."

"Dah! Hati-hati di jalan! Kalo jatoh, kirimin aku pulsa!"

"Ogah!"

Rio melambaikan tangannya pada dua temannya. Pandangannya terhalang ketika dua orang itu melewati pagar sekolah.

* * *

"Kemarin kamu main apa sih sampe marah gitu?"

"Main AxDance."

"AxDance?"

"Iya, game online. Ah.. Susah dijelasin. Lebih gampang kalo langsung ngasih tau."

"Hm.."

Hinano dan Hinata berjalan melewati lapangan yang tandus. Rumput kering berwarna cokelat dan tanah lapangan yang pecah. Debu berterbangan, mengganggu penglihatan. Jika tidak hati-hati, mungkin saja merek bisa menabrak pohon di sisi lapangan.

"Mau main sekarang?"

"Maaf Hinata. Aku cuma boleh main saat hari libur."

"Oh begitu. Hari Minggu bisa?"

"Minggu? Bisa kok."

"Ok. Hari Sabtu jam 9 di Q-Net. Gua tunggu lho. Awas aja kalo sampe ga dateng."

"Iya, aku akan dateng kok."

* * *

"Wah. Lu semangat banget ya, Hinano? Udah dateng duluan."

"A-ah bukan begitu. Aku ga mau kamu menunggu. Jadi..."

"Ya, ya.. Gua ngerti. Ayo masuk."

Hinata menggeser pintu warnet dengan pasti. Aroma dan suasana yang sama seperti minggu lalu kembali menyapa Hinano. Suhu dingin di dalam warnet langsung membuat dirinya rileks. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata yang akrab dengan OP warnet, seakan-akan mereka teman dekat.

"Bang, gua mau main. Dua komputer, nomor 7 sama 8. 2 jam."

"Hahaha. Main mulu lu. Pantesan kurus. Makan sana."

"Ya kalo Abang Yoshida pengen traktirin sih ga masalah."

"Gua traktirin lu kalo lu udah 17 tahun. Sini ceban."

"Hinano, lu bawa goceng kan?"

"Iya, aku bawa. Tunggu sebentar." Hinano merogoh kantongnya. "Nih."

"Nih Bang. Ceban."

Hinata dengan segera menuju komputer yang akan dimainkannya. Hinano mengikuti langkah Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menyalakan komputer begitu juga dengan Hinano. Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain. Lima hari bersekolah dengan tugas yang lumayan banyak menyebabkan sakit kepala. Ia harus menyegarkan otaknya kembali. Hinata membunyikan sendi jari-jarinya, bersiap-siap untuk menari di atas keyboard di hadapannya.

"Jadi, gimana caranya Hinata?"

"Pertama, buka dulu situs gamenya, buat akun. Bentar." Hinata mengambil alih mouse dan keyboard Hinano. Seperti hafal di luar kepala, jari-jarinya bergerak dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol pada keyboard. Ia mengetik alamat situs yang dimaksud. "Nah. Masukin id, password, sama email. Udah punya email kan?"

"Udah." Hinano membutuhkan waktu 3 menit untuk membuat sebuah akun. "Terus, gimana lagi?"

"Lalu, klik shortcut gamenya. Yang ini nih." Hinata menunjukkan shortcut game AxDance pada layar desktop. "Masukin id sama password."

"Oh, ok." Hinano mengikuti instruksi dari Hinata. "Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Buat karakternya. Dari rambut sampai sepatu. Suka-suka lu pokoknya. Oya, namanya jangan lupa."

"Kenapa karakter punya Hinata lebih bagus dari yang di sini?"

"Kan gua mainnya udah lama, udah beli banyak barang, jadi lebih bagus. Pas awal bikin gua juga karakternya biasa aja kok. Lu udah selesai bikin karakternya?"

"Sebentar lagi." Hinata masih memilih-milih. "Sudah."

"Tuh ada tutorialnya. Ikutin aja."

Hinano berusaha mengikuti tutorial dengan tenang. Lama-kelamaan ia cemberut. Jari-jari tangan kanan yang menekan tombol panah dan jempol tangan kiri yang menekan space tidak bisa pas dengan beat musik yang ia dengar. Berkali-kali mencoba hasilnya 'miss', dan sekali 'bad'.

"Ukh... Susah..."

"Coba pelan-pelan. Pasti bisa kok."

"Eh, Hinata.. Tadi bukannya karaktermu perempuan ya? Kok sekarang jadi laki-laki?"'

"Gua punya dua karakter. Dicoba lagi tutorialnya."

Hinano mencoba lagi dan ia bisa menyelesaikan tutorial.

"Tuh kan bisa. Ayo main bareng. Gua bikin roomnya dulu."

"Ok."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata sudah membuat room untuk mereka bermain.

"Room nomor 18. Passwordnya daakumahapaatuh."

"Hahaha. Ada-ada aja passwordnya."

"Ini gua pilih lagu dengan bpm paling rendah yang ada di sini. 68 bpm. Klik tombol ready yang ada di bawah."

"Udah aku klik."

"Nah, kita mulai."

Hinata bermain dengan tenang, layaknya seorang pro. Berbeda dengan Hinano yang sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bingung dengan arah panah yang harus ia tekan. Seperti saat tutorial sebelumnya, ia sering mendapat 'miss'. 4 menit berlalu, satu lagu selesai dimainkan.

"Hebat. Skor Hinata tinggi banget."

"Kan gua udah bilang. Ini karena gua udah lama main. Kalo lu sering main juga pasti bisa kaya' gua. Mau main lagi?"

"Mau."

* * *

Berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, Hinano menghabiskan uangnya di warnet. Ia ketagihan bermain game online. Walaupun ia sering bermain di warnet, hal ini tidak membuat prestasi di sekolahnya menurun. Beberapa temannya yang mengetahui hal ini hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Umumnya, jika seseorang terlalu sering bermain, maka nilai akademisnya akan jatuh.

"Hinata~" Hinano menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bermain basket seorang diri di lapangan.

"Hey! Ada apa Hinano?"

"Hari Minggu aku mau ngajak tanding main AxDance."

"Hohoho, ternyata si kecil Hinano sudah jago sekarang. Ayo aja dah. Siapa takut." Hinata langsung menyetujui tantangan itu. "Tapi biar lebih seru, yang kalah harus memberikan hadiah kepada yang menang. Ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Beneran udah jago ya. Milihnya lagu 171 bpm, Super Sta – So Much. Modenya Crazy Dance 8 lagi. Udah bisa yang 8 panah ya?"

"Hehehe. Lagunya enak sih. Iya, udah bisa. Kalo belom bisa kan ga mungkin aku pilih mode itu."

"Hahaha iya juga sih. Nah, mari kita mulai."

Pertandingan sengit. Saling mengejar skor. Skor terus bertambah dari ratusan hingga menjadi ratusan ribu. Sesekali terdengar decakan kesal jika mendapat 'miss'. Walaupun hanya bermain game yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada kehidupan mereka, mereka tetap berusaha untuk menjadi pemenang.

Final Move terakhir.

Ini akan menjadi penentu siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang di antara mereka berdua.

Hinano menekan tombol pada keyboard dengan cepat dan Hinata juga tidak kalah cepatnya. Tinggal menekan tombol space dan ...

"Yes! Menang!"

... Pemenangnya adalah Hinata.

"Cih. Padahal kalo aku ga telat mencet space nya, pasti aku menang."

"Jangan lupa hadiahnya ya~"

"Iya, iya."

"Ayo main lagi."

* * *

"Hari Valentine?"

"Iya. Nanti mau tukeran cokelat ga?"

"Bukannya ngasih cokelat itu cuma ke pacar?"

"Ah.. Hinano taunya cuma buat orang yang pacaran. Kita bikin cokelat persahabatan."

"Hoo.. Aku baru tau kalo ada yang seperti itu, Rio. Oya, Hinata juga ikutan bikin cokelat?"

"Nggak. Katanya tukeran cokelat itu lebay. Kita tukeran cokelat pas tanggal 14 ya? Bikin cokelat yang enak, lho!"

"Iya. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?"

* * *

"Hmm.. Cokelat ya.. Aku ga terlalu pandai memasak. Aku harus bikin cokelat yang gampang. Sepertinya Mama punya buku masak. Eh, tapi, Mama lagi pergi. Ah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku berhati-hati."

Hinano segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju rak buku yang berada di ruang keluarga. Berbagai macam warna sampul buku menghias rak buku berwarna kayu. Dengan jeli ia mencari buku masak yang ia inginkan.

"Masakan berkuah.. Masakan bersantan.. Gorengan.. Tumis.. Nah ini dia! Cokelat!"

Melihat daftar isi, membuka tiap halaman satu per satu, dan ia menemukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Stik yang dilapisi cokelat. Sepertinya gampang." Hinano membaca alat dan bahan dengan teliti. "Bagus. Semua bahannya ada di dapur."

Hinano segera berlari ke dapur dan menyiapkan alat dan bahan yang dia butuhkan.

"Ok. Yang pertama.. Tepung, gula, baking powder, kapulaga, garam dimixer. Garamnya dikit aja, kan, ya?"

"Terus.. Masukkan mentega.. Kocok.. Lalu susu... Aduh. Nyiprat. Ah, sudahlah. Nanti aku bereskan."

"Buat adonan jadi bulat, bungkus dengan plastic wrap, masukkan ke freezer."

"20 menit.. Lama banget. Yaudahlah, aku cairin cokelat dulu."

Walaupun Hinano membuat stik cokelat dengan hati-hati, tetap saja ada berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya. Susu tumpah, telur pecah, sulit memisahkan antara putih dan kuning telur, dan tangannya yang terkena lelehan cokelat. Setelah 1 jam berkutat di dapur, stik cokelatnya sudah jadi.

"Sentuhan terakhir. Tambahkan gula sprinkels. Selesai!"

"Cobain satu ah." Ia menggigit stik cokelat pertamanya. "Enak."

"Oh, ya. Sekalian saja ya."

* * *

"Rio~ Selamat Hari Valentine~"

"Selamat Hari Valentine juga, Hinano. Waaah sepertinya stik itu enak."

"Ya pasti enak dong. Kan aku yang bikin."

"Kamu terlalu pede."

"Kamu bikin apa?"

"Cookies cokelat. Nih, buat kamu."

"Terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu ya. Dah!"

Hinano meninggalkan rumah Rio.

* * *

"Permisi.. Hinata.. Hinata.."

"Eh, ada Hinano."

"Hinatanya ada Tante?"

"Hinata sedang bermain di warnet."

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih Tante."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kaki mungil Hinano berlari menuju warnet, menyusul Hinata. 5 menit berlari membuatnya lelah. Begitu sampai, Hinano segera membuka pintu warnet. Kedua matanya mencari sosok Hinata.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Hinano segera memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Hey! Lu ngagetin gua!"

"Hehehe. Nih untukmu."

"Apaan ini?"

"Cokelat persahabatan. Sekaligus hadiah kalah tanding minggu lalu."

"Oh. T-terima kasih."

"Ayo, tanding lagi."

"Ok!"

Tanpa Hinano sadari, saat itulah terakhir kalinya Hinano berbicara, bercanda, dan bermain dengan Hinata.

* * *

Yeay \\('w')/

Otsukare buat semua yang ikut event #VALENTINEnoJIKAN (9ouo)9 Dan maaf aku ngaret. Aku jiwa deadliner huhuhu #ditabok Maaf juga kalo FF nya ga 'ngena'. Plis, aku buntu ide. Ideku semuanya akan dituang ke FF berikutnya *kalo jadi*. Maaf banget ya atas semua kekurangan yang ada di FF ini. *tebar cokelat*

* * *

OMAKE

"Oy Hinano!"

"Ah! Rio.. Kamu membuatku kaget."

"Kamu ngapain sih di sini. Tampang ditekuk gitu. Semangat dong!"

"Iya iya aku semangat. Semangaaaat.."

"Nadanya datar banget. Udah ah ga usah galau gitu. Mending kuliah sana."

"Aku sedang meliburkan diri."

"Idih, bisa gitu."

"Bisa dong. Hmm..." Hinano melihat ke luar jendela. "Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar. Tolong rapihin kamar kosan kita ya."

"Ogah."

Hinano berjalan ke depan pintu, memakai sepatu, dan berjalan ke luar. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, tak tentu arah. Di saat ia menatap lurus ke depan, ia melihat plang berwarna biru muda.

"Warnet? Aku baru sadar di sekitar sini ada warnet. Ga ada salahnya bermain, udah lama juga."

Baru saja Hinano akan memegang kenop pintu, ada seseorang dari dalam yang membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau..."

"Oh. Hai Hinano! Lama ga ketemu."

"HINATAAAA!" Tanpa aba-aba Hinano langsung memeluk Hinata. "Kamu kemana aja? Bertahun-tahun ga ada kabar. Jahat banget."

"Hehehe. Gua pindah rumah ke luar kota. Maaf ga ngabarin. Maaf juga ga bilang-bilang."

"Huh! Aku ngambek nih."

"Jangan ngambek dong. Sekarang gua tinggal di kos, lumayan dekat dari sini. Ayo ke tempat gua."

"Ga mau. Aku masih marah."

Hinata mendekati Hinano. Dengan nada sensual ia berbicara tepat di samping telinga perempuan itu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin merasakan manisnya cokelat yang ku punya, sayang?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinano, Hinata menarik tangan Hinano meninggalkan warnet.


End file.
